sasuke oneshot
by thy-akatsuki-girl
Summary: SasukeXOC. Kohaku has known Sasuke since he betrayed Konoha for Orochimaru to gain power. but when Kohaku falls for Sasuke, she decides that she must save him from becoming Orochimaru's new coat.


my first story on and i'm still finding my bearings. so any help would be grateful. but be careful, i bruise easily. laugh out loud.

i don't own naruto or it characters, Masashi Kishimoto does. i only own my OC Kohaku.

enjoy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've known Sasuke for ages, well actually since he joined Orochimaru-sama.

He betrayed Konoha for Orochimaru just so he could be stronger, whether he knew of Orochimaru's plan to wear him like a young new coat.

I always knew what Orochimaru had planned for him, so I tried not to get attached, but how could you not fall the him, Sasuke was a bit of a jerk, I admit it but he's nice if you actually get to know him, handsome, charming(on his good days), and also

"Kohaku" a voice snapped me out of my thoughts, it was him.

"Oh. Um... hi Sasuke-kun". 'Damn it why did I call him Kun' I thought.

"Orochimaru wants to see you" he replied as if he didn't care about the suffix I added to his name.

"Oh, ok" I felt a bit disappointed.

Then he left, "see you later Sasuke" I called

He replied with a simple wave as he was walking away.

"ah, Kohaku, I was waiting for you" I heard Orochimaru's sly voice call me in"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama, you called?" I said kneeling in front of him

"I heard that you were getting quite close to Sasuke-kun" his voice as slick as ever

My breath was caught in my throat "uh, uh… he is just you tool Orochimaru-sama" I panicked trying to steer away from the subject.

"That's not what I asked Kohaku-hime" Orochimaru sneered walking towards me

"No, No Orochimaru-sama, I'm sorry my lord" I said in a rush as if begging him not to kill me.

"Hmm" he pondered "well you may go, and inform Sasuke-kun to come see me, I have a present for him" he eyes glinted with malicious evil.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama" I stuttered out, turning to leave in a hurry.

"Sasuke-kun" I sighed nervously

"What is it Kohaku?" he wondered

'I have to get him out of here, I get let Orochimaru wear him like a coat' I thought as I started tearing up.

"Kohaku?" his luscious voice dragged me out of my thought unwillingly

"Ohh… Sasuke-kun let go for I walk" I practically begged my eyes big, puffy and pleading.

'PLEEEASE' I heart screamed. As he would usually refuse, but as he saw me as if my heart was slowly and painfully being ripped out. He agreed

"Fine"

"Thank you" I replied gratefully as I looked down.

As we reached the end of Orochimaru's base, he turned to me.

"What do you want Kohaku? he asked seriously

That's when I broke down and held him as close to me as possible

"Sasuke-kun he's going to turn you into a host for his body sometime very soon" I sobbed into his shoulder

"I know" he replied surprised that I care about him this much

"Then what are you doing here? You must run!" I pleaded with tears streaming down my face.

"To become stronger" he replied solemnly and as stubborn as ever

"But he can't defeat him yet, if you stay you'll die" I cried

"I'll be fine" he swore

"YOU FOOL, you're not strong enough yet you'll die here and won't be able to avenge your clan" I practically screamed at him but it caught his attention.

"Fine I'll leave but.." he started but was cut off

"KOHAKU" Orochimaru screamed furious that I was trying to help Sasuke escape.

"Go now, I'll slow him down. GO" I begged-yelled at him

"Fine, but not with out you" he replied as he grabbed my hand and dragged me into the trees with him.

"We're too slow, he'll catch us" I cried to Sasuke

"Then we'll have to fight him" Sasuke called back to me as he jumped into a clearing and waited for Orochimaru.

"What?! But we're too weak" I screamed frightened.

At that precise moment Orochimaru emerged from the thickness of the dark forest.

"You'll regret betraying me Kohaku" Orochimaru promised pissed as hell

I gulped as a backed away from him until Sasuke pulled me back into the clearing.

"I know I can't do this without you" Sasuke said to me caringly

"Sasuke I…AHHH" I screamed in pain

As snakes came around my ankles biting me and injected its venom into my blood stream.

"Go Sasuke…-kun" I pleaded my eyes blurring though tears.

"But" Sasuke said trying to retaliate.

"Go. Please, I'm promise I'll be fine" I pleaded

The next thing I knew I had hit the floor as Orochimaru watched the whole scene with amusement.

"Kohaku" Sasuke muttered sadly, leaning down as placing a soft gentle kiss on my lips

"Goodbye Kohaku-hime. I love you" he almost cried

I felt rain on my cheek and pulled my fingers up to my face, then I realised that Sasuke was crying. I touched his cheek and caressed it.

"Don't cry Sasuke-kun, ninjas don't show emotion" I was crying more myself by now.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun" I cried as I leaned up and kissed him on the lips and whispered in his ear "go now, I beg you" I pleaded

"Fine, I'll never forget you Kohaku-hime, capturer and princess of my heart" Sasuke said so romantically, it was thought impossible as he held me close to him, one last time. "Goodbye" he cried.

Then he ran into the depths of the forest.

"Hmm. Good boyfriend he was" orochimaru thought outloud as took his last steps towards me.

I smiled weakly "yes...he was"

Orochimaru glared down upon me and leaned down to me

"Well, to bad you won't see him again" he chuckled evilly

Then he stood up and brought his foot down onto my ribs and abdomen full force.

As I passed out. I heard his final words to me.

"Goodbye Kohaku-hime" he laughed as malicious as ever

He walked off allowing me to die from either blood loss or the venom, which ever came first.

I opened my eyes to a square room with white walls; I was lying on a bed.

"Is this heaven?" I wondered stupidly. When I heard a light and gentle giggle.

"No silly. This is the Konoha hospital" the kind voice informed me.

"Ohh" I replied dumbstruck.

"How did I get here" I asked curiously

"Your boyfriend brought you here and begged for help" she sighed like a romantic

'BOYFRIEND' my head screamed

"Where is he?"

"In the waiting room, do you want me to call him in?"

"Yes, I would be very grateful" I replied

She then walked out and Sasuke came in"

"Sasuke" I cried happily.

"Hey" he smiled

"What happened?"

"I was watching the whole scene between you and Orochimaru, I was killing myself to not get involved, and then when he left I picked you up and ran to Konoha and begged them to help you"

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun" I cried happily

"I love you" he hugged me gently

"I love you too Sasuke-kun"

Two weeks later, Sasuke was receiving trial

He got off with community service and he had to be monitored.

But we started living in the old Uchiha compound.

I was decorating the compound before I am able to start being a ninja for our new village.

The best part is that we won't be seeing Orochimaru for a long time.

END


End file.
